Xmen ReNewed: A Need for Learning
by enigma939
Summary: First part of the 'ReNewed' series. When Charles Xavier is tasked with rehabilitating a dangerous mutant who has been turned into a living weapon, he realises the need for young mutants to be educated in the responsible use of their powers.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**X-men ReNewed: A Need for Learning**

**A/N: **This fic is the first part of my 'X-men ReNewed' series, in which I have re-imagined the X-men mythos in a new continuity of my own. I will be taking inspiration from the comics, the Ultimate X-men continuity, the movies as well as the cartoons; and I'll be tweaking some things like character origins and relationships as well as events a bit.

X-men and related characters are the properties of Marvel Comics.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The armor-plated black limousine made its way towards the large imposing looking wrought iron gate that was situated right in the centre of a fifteen foot high solid brick wall.

A guard attired in a black uniform, wearing sun-glasses and a black metal helmet, stepped forward towards the limousine and gestured for the driver to let the window down. The driver did so and simply handed a typewritten sheet of paper to the guard, along with a photograph pinned to it. The guard rigidly glanced through the contents of the paper. For a moment, just a brief moment, his otherwise expressionless face registered awe as he noticed the signature at the bottom of the orders. He then asked the driver to lower the window of the passenger seat so that he may get a glance at the passenger. One glance at the man seated in the back of the car, and the guard had verified that he was indeed the man in the photograph attached to the orders, the _signed _orders, for granting access.

The guard issued a brief command on his walkie-talkie and in seconds, the large gates mechanically swung open and the limo was allowed to pass through the large drive way.

The limousine stopped in front of a broad two-storey white-washed building. From out of an enclosure, an agreeable looking young man, attired in a dark business suit made his way towards the car and ordered two guards to open the door of the passenger seat, carefully help the paraplegic visitor into his wheelchair, which was removed from the spacious boot of the vehicle and swiftly reassembled. The man then shook the hand of the bald middle-aged man seated in the wheelchair.

"Professor Xavier, my name is Donald Masters. I'm Assistant Chief of Security of the Washington DC branch of SHIELD. Colonel Fury had asked me to personally receive you and escort you into our facility. I trust your journey was comfortable?"

Xavier politely replied that it was.

As one of the guards wheeled him into the building, Charles Xavier could not but help reflect on the efficiency of SHIELD or the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division; a clandestine agency that was so top-secret, that its existence was virtually unknown to all save few high-ranking members of the United States and foreign governments as well as to other privileged individuals such as himself. His journey had been efficiently planned with a precision that, in all probability dated back to weeks; from the charter flight that brought him to Washington from New York City to the reception by six plains-clothes agents who escorted him to the limousine where he passed into the capable hands of a chauffeur who skillful maneuvered the vehicle early evening traffic to this secure facility on the outskirts of the city. The security arrangements too were impressive and while they may have been viewed as paranoiac by some, Xavier understood that the men and women who worked in this facility worked with information and data so classified and technology, or at any rate, knowledge of technology so sophisticated, that the slightest hint of infiltration could be safely considered a National Security threat.

The foyer was a fairly large room with a large mahogany reception desk. The grey marble floor was covered by the large circular SHIELD emblem.

Masters escorted the Professor to the nearby elevator. The guard who had been wheeling Xavier's chair excused himself as the elevator doors slid shut.

On the second storey, the doors slid open and Masters wheeled the Professors chair down a long air-conditioned corridor, the walls of which were dotted, at regular intervals on both sides, with polished mahogany doors bearing brass nameplates. Finally, they reached a door at the far end of the corridor, whose nameplate bore the inscription, 'Colonel Nick Fury, Director'.

Masters knocked discreetly twice on the door. The door was opened, mechanically, as Xavier suspected, and Masters wheeled Xavier into the room, before the door was closed.

A tall muscular looking man, dressed in a long black leather overcoat over what appeared to be a casual black shirt and blue jeans turned away from the large window he was staring out of. The man was dark-skinned and in his late thirties. He was almost bald, with very little black hair, cut short, near the crown of his head. He did, however, have a French beard. The most striking feature of this man however was the black eye-patch over his right eye. The man had a fierce expression on his face which only subtly softened as he welcomed Xavier with the hint of a smile.

"Ah! Professor Xavier. Good of you to come on such short notice", Colonel Fury said with graciousness that he rarely displayed. He bent down, shook Xavier's hands and made wheeled the Professor to his desk, which was covered with three dossiers with 'Director's Eyes Only' stamped in red over their covers, as well as a computer monitor.

"Drink?" he asked, as he poured some brandy into a glass in a small 'bar' that had been set up on the right-side of the room.

"Yes. Thank you", said the Professor.

For a few minutes, the two men; Professor Charles Xavier, renowned genetics expert and secretly a mutant telepath, and Colonel Nick Fury, veteran of both Gulf Wars and now Director of SHIELD sat in silence, and finished their drinks. It is finally Fury who spoke, "You must be wondering why I asked for you to be rushed down here so urgently? Of course, given your, ah, _abilities _you must already…"

"Now, now Colonel. Surely, by now, you know me well enough to be aware of the fact that I would never use my powers to gain an undue advantage over others", Xavier politely but firmly interrupted the younger.

"Yes", Fury said. "I'd quite forgotten that." He paused before adding, "But not many mutants play the fair game like you do Charles." He grimaced. "And the one I've got down there in the holding cells is certainly no fair player at all".

"I take it that this mutant you're holding is the reason why I'm here?" asked Xavier.

"You've got that right Professor", confirmed Fury. "He's one tough customer. One of my best men here was killed and at least five others were injured ever since he came to this place. We've been moving him around of course, periodically changing his location every fortnight. Most of the time we keep him on tranquilizers, the most potent ones we have. But he resists them…Christ! Does he resist them and how!" exclaimed the veteran soldier. "And you haven't heard the worst of it, Professor. He's made as many as six escape attempts, all of them nearly successful. It took all the troops and Marines stationed in the base to stop him. On one occasion, the base commander in charge authorized the use of lethal force. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint, the mutant survived. He heals from wounds sustained in machine gun fire in a matter of hours! Unbelievable!"

"I take it his unusual, _resilience_, is connected to his mutation?" enquired Xavier.

"Sure it is", replied Fury. "He possesses, in the words of one of our doctors, 'uncharted regenerative capability'. A 'healing factor' of sorts, I guess. Recovers from wounds, even potentially fatal ones, burns, drug effects etc. within hours. And the guy's got limitless stamina. I've had to double, even _quadruple_, security in and around the facility since he got here, and that's leaving out the hell I went through in the five _other _facilities".

"This mutant", said Xavier quietly, almost pensively, "When and where did you find him?"

"He broke into a military outpost of ours somewhere in Arizona about three months ago. Took out an entire platoon of men, destroyed three tanks, five cruisers and even a chopper, until he was subdued and held. Seeing as he was a mutant, and a living breathing 'killing machine' at that, the Army had no hesitation in turning him over to us. One look at those claws of his…and you'll easily understand", explained Fury.

"Claws?!" exclaimed Xavier.

Fury sighed. "I'll come to that later, Charles. Anyway, we tried to interrogate him, but he's one stubborn son-of-a-bitch, and that's on his best behavior. At his worst, he's an animal and that certainly lives up to his name. Well, actually we believe it's a codename of some sort. 'Wolverine'. Does have a certain ring to it, you've gotta admit".

"He told you this?" asked Xavier.

"He admitted it when we read it off his dog-tag. Incidentally, the dog-tag is one of the few concrete pieces of evidence we have regarding his identity. It indicates a military connection of some sort, possibly to a black ops group. But _which_ group? We've overloaded him with the most potent truth serums but we've never learnt that. Never learnt anything conclusive anyway. He wasn't wearing any uniform when he attacked the base, just some black leather stuff that pretty much fell part during his assault. Some of our analysts think he may have been part of some terrorist operation, but then again, that does not seem to make much sense to me".

"Then what _has _he told you?" asked Xavier.

"Nothing. Well, next to nothing anyway. I tell you, most of the time he's conscious, he's totally savage. But there are times when he's quite, almost in a trance of sorts, mostly stimulated by the tranquilizers. He can be quite sarcastic and he's pretty rude most of the time. I asked him once why he destroyed the base and he told me he didn't know. I asked him again, a couple of days later and he claimed that he was sent there. But by _whom_? And for what purpose? I have no idea. There are times when he talks about himself being a 'caged beast' and that we made a mistake letting him out of the cage the first time round. Doesn't make a lot of sense. His ramblings can be quite incoherent. I've asked him about his real name many times, with practically no success whatsoever. I once asked him where he came from. His reply was quite curious. He said, and these are his exact words, "Where I came from? Ha! That'll be quite a laugh. I dunno where I came from bub. I think mebbe guys like you'll know better"", said Fury.

"Amnesia?" Xavier asked a perplexed frown on his face.

"We don't know. It does look like it on the surface but…", Fury shook his head. "It's a damn mystery".

Xavier paused for a few moments before adding, "Anything else I should know?"

"Nightmares", Fury said softly. "Violent ones. We need to restrain him to his bunk while he sleeps but he still manages to tear through with those claws of his. He doesn't speak during these nightmares. Just gives animal-like cries. Our psychiatrists have asked him about it, but he refuses to talk about it".

Fury walked over to his personal bar and poured himself another drink. "I mean, its so damnably annoying. We have here, an unknown mutant who tears up a base in the middle of a desert for no apparent reason, is a living breathing killing machine and has the mind of an animal when he's not on tranquilizers. What kind of creature is he anyway? Or more to the point, who or what made him this way? That's what I want to find out. And that's what a whole lot of other people want to find out. I've tried to keep this from them, but God knows how long I will succeed", he paused for a moment and added in a more solemn tone, "The number of these so-called 'mutant incidences' is increasing Charles. Years ago, it used to be weeks before anyone made a new mutant sighting and that too, the sightings were rarely officially confirmed. Now, we have a sighting of 'mutant activity' every couple of days and a full-blown 'incident' for lack of a better term, every goddamn week. People are scared Charles, and I'm not sure I can blame them for that".

Xavier sighed and shook his head regretfully, "It has been one of our biggest flaws for millennia. Mankind has always feared what it does not understand".

"Well, you may be right about that Professor, but the point is, some action has got to be taken _this _time. We can't just have living weapons with the minds of animals going around killing people and trashing Army bases. That's why I need your help".

Xavier look at Fury meaningfully, "You mean, you want me to discover who sent him to destroy your base and why?"

"No, Charles. That base is a closed chapter. It's the past. This is now. I want you to learn everything you can about this son-of-a-bitch. Who he is, where he came from, where does he get the nightmares, the violent mood-swings, the berserker rages from…everything! I want to know exactly who or what I've got down in the cages. Enough to write a goddamn dossier on him that _looks _like a real dossier. So far all I've got is the codename 'Wolverine', a few pictures and a couple of medical and so called 'psychiatric reports' and of course, three pages on how he trashed a base. I want something more. I _need _something more".

"And you think I can give that to you, Colonel", Xavier said softly. It wasn't a question.

"With those psychic powers of yours you can probe deep into his mind and find out things my best psychiatrists would never learn in a million years", said Fury.

"You greatly overrate my talents Colonel. The mind is not just a box which can be opened or closed. It's a web of a thousand inter-connected strands that may take a lifetime to unravel. And from what you've told me about _this _mutant, his mind is extremely fragile. My chances of success are minimal", explained the Professor.

"But you will take a look at him won't you?" asked Fury anxiously.

"Oh yes, I will", replied the Professor.

"Fine", the greatly relieved Director of SHIELD said. "I'll take you down to the cells".


	2. Chapter 2: The Nature of Mutation

**X-men ReNewed: A Need for Learning**

**A/N: **I've borrowed a few lines from Xavier's speech at the start of the first X-men film. This is not intended as a rip-off but rather as homage of sorts.

**Chapter 2: The Nature of Mutation**

As Professor Charles Xavier was wheeled down a long corridor in the basement of the SHIELD facility, his thoughts drifted backwards in time, as they occasionally did, this time, to a certain visit he had paid over a fortnight ago to the Empire State University.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier was well-known as one of the world's most renowned genetists, and the foremost authority on the subject of mutations in human beings. He had recently achieved fame and a great deal of publicity as the discoverer of the mysterious 'X-gene' which many believed was connected with the manifestation of mutant characteristics and abilities in certain individuals. While some claimed that Xavier had named the strange new gene, to some extent, after himself, the Professor had discounted that theory, claiming that the 'X' stood for a mysterious and unknown gene, the full extent of whose properties were yet to be determined.

Xavier had been invited as a guest lecturer at the Empire State University. While Xavier had retired from the academic world years ago in order to pursue his scientific research, he nevertheless happily accepted the offer. And so it was that on a Friday evening, Xavier was comfortably seated at a table on a stage, facing an audience of over a hundred university students, at least a dozen fellow professors and scientists, and even a few interested members of the public.

Xavier had already greeted his audience and given a brief description of his scientific work. He was now about to begin his lecture on the subject of mutations, and the 'X-gene' in particular.

"Before I begin to discuss the 'X-gene' I shall first give you a brief explanation on the general subject of mutations. As you are all aware, mutations are an unexplained and anomalous change that occurs in the genetic makeup of an organism. It may be triggered by a variety of internal and external factors. It may be even viewed as a deeper form of _adaptation _on a chromosomal level. Mutation therefore, in many ways, is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism to the most dominant species on the planet. This process, of course, is slow, taking thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, _evolution _leaps forward…"

"All this is just to prepare you", Xavier said with a brief smile, "Before I proceed to the subject of mutants, who can be scientifically, defined as individuals who possess extraordinary abilities and talents which are not possessed by ordinary human beings. I, in my modest capacity as a researcher and scientist, have discovered that the cause for the manifestation of mutant abilities, at puberty, in certain individuals is linked with the hitherto unknown 'X-gene', which imparts certain characteristics to its host, like all other genes do. And this 'X-gene' itself is a product of mutation. Mutation therefore, has given these individuals special abilities such as the power to move objects with one's mind, or to control the winds, or fire, or exceptional strength and stamina, much in the same way it imparts ordinary people with the ability to walk, talk, think, reason and so on. Now, before I proceed, does anyone have any questions?"

A few of the students raised their hands. The Professor gestured to the one nearest to him. "Professor Xavier", the student said. "Do you mean to tell me, sir, that these freaks get their powers from evolution? That one day, everyone will mutate into those…_things_?"

There was an embarrassed silence in the auditorium for a few moments, owing to the language used by the student, but evidently, not the exact nature of his question.

Xavier closed his eyes briefly for a moment before replying in a grave, yet gentle tone, "Young man, nature recognizes no 'freaks'. We are all products of nature, each of us gifted in our own unique ways. Some among you may prove to have great aptitude in academics, others in sport, and some in arts or perhaps music. The truth is that mutants need to be considered as no more or no less than talented individuals who need to use their talents responsibly and constructively as others do." He paused for a moment before adding, "I confess I do not entirely approve of the language in which you have asked this question, though in a way, I am glad you have brought up this sensitive subject. Mutants may well be the next step in the evolution of men. Alternatively, they could be a different race of humanity struggling for their place in the world. Either way, it is necessary for us to understand that mutants must not be feared, nor should they be treated with hostility and violence. They need to be treated with care and concern (Xavier fancied he could hear a few snorts from among the audience as he said those words), as one would treat anyone else who is struggling with strange changes. Change has been one constant, humanity has never willingly accepted. However, it is my belief, my _hope _rather, than mankind has evolved since the days when it sought to eliminate anything and everything it considered _different_. In any case", he added with a brief smile, "I'm afraid we are deviating from the subject by delving into my philosophical views. Next question please?"

The first student sat down, rather subdued, while a young woman stood up and addressed the Professor. "Professor, in your opinion, can mutation ever be reversed or subdued, or maybe even cured altogether?"

"I honestly cannot answer that question, young lady", the Professor replied. "Until one has a clearer understanding about the exact causes of mutation, one cannot possibly hope to manipulate it".

The lecture had gone on as planned, rather successfully, and finally, the Professor was wheeled out of the lecture hall by his chauffer. As he passed the hallways of the university, he noticed that a television was hanging from the ceiling and a great many students all gathered around. As he was passing through, he caught a glimpse, from the corner of his eye, at the headline. 'MUTANT SCARE IN CITY MALL'.

Though Xavier had already passed the television screen and was now near the university gates, he could still see and hear the news bulletin through the eyes and ears of the students gathered watching and hearing it.

"A mall in Downtown Manhattan was thrown into panic today by the sudden appearance of a giant mutant. The incident reportedly began when this mutant, whom witnesses have described as a 'human blob' crashed through the doors of a Burger King outlet in the mall and demanded cheeseburgers and milkshakes. The staff of the restaurant, terrified by the sight of the mutant, gave in too his demand. The mutant then reportedly knocked out the staff members as well as a few of the patrons of the restaurant and stole several hundred dollars in cash from the cash register of the restaurant before making his escape. An alarm was sent out, and the mutant, while making his escape, damaged and destroyed several police cars and other vehicles. Policemen on sight claimed that the mutant was impervious to their bullets. By the time reinforcements arrived, equipped with tear gas cartridges, the mutant had escaped, leaving behind several thousand dollars worth of property damage due to his violent rampage. Though there have been no causalities from this incident, at least thirty people were injured due to the unknown mutant's activities", the newscaster reported. Behind her, footage of an extremely oversized and obese mutant, whose body seemed to be composed of several layers of fat, and who was wearing only what appeared to be over-stretched black tights, rampaging through a mall, throwing aside cars and people alike, played. Xavier could hear the thoughts running through the minds of several of the young students who were watching this news report, as though they were whispering those thoughts into his ears. Thoughts of surprise, awe, fear, anger and yes, above all _disgust _welled through their young impressionable minds. One thought of a certain student in particular struck him. The thought, if reinterpreted as a sentence would be something similar to, "And that Xavier guy said we should treat these freaks with 'care and concern'! Whatta wacko!"

This thought of the student upset Xavier in more ways than one. It was not a matter of the personal insult to him. It was the attitude of the student, his _insensitivity_ which was shared by all his peers, and indeed, large sections of the public, which really upset Xavier. But perhaps what made him even more upset was the fact that, in some small way, the student was absolutely justified in his thoughts. Human society certainly could not be expected to support and display sympathy for anti-social elements who threatened the peace of their community. While it was true that humans had much to learn in the spheres of tolerance and acceptance; it was also equally the responsibility of mutants to co-exist peacefully among humans and not use their gifts to harm and terrorize others.

Yes, thought Xavier, the contribution towards peace and goodwill would have to be made on both sides.

And yet, at that moment, a voice haunted him. A cold voice of a man that said words spoken not long ago. "_They will never accept us, Charles. They will fear us. And they will seek to control and to persecute us the way they sought to persecute and control those that they felt were 'different' among themselves_".

Xavier sighed, and shook the thought out of his head. He was no philosopher, much less a visionary. He was a scientist and an idealistic dreamer whose ideas and hopes could in no way be put into practical use. And yet he hoped that his dreams for peace, for unity, would be realized someday. Somehow.

* * *

Xavier's mind slowly drifted back towards the present, to the underground tunnels leading to the holding area of the SHIELD facility. To another mutant who had chosen to use his gifts to terrorize people. A mutant who was considered unsafe to live amongst the community. A mutant who was an enigma he had been asked to solve.

One he hoped he could solve.


	3. Chapter 3: Codename Wolverine

**X-men ReNewed: A Need for Learning**

**Chapter 3: Codename-Wolverine**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. This was a very long chapter. Finally, I introduce my version of Wolverine

As they made their way towards the cell where the mysterious mutant, known only by the codename 'Wolverine', was being held captive, Professor Xavier asked Colonel Fury another question he's been meaning to ask since the end of their meeting in the latter's office.

"You said something about claws, Colonel", he said.

Fury sighed. "Yeah I forgot to tell you more about that. You see, this mutant has got these razor-sharp claws coming out of his fore-arms. They're retractable-he basically gets them in and out at well. God knows, they probably do a lot of damage to his skin when they come out but I guess that 'healing factor' of his takes care of things. However, based on an analysis of sort we ran on the claws a while back, I feel we may have a direct link to his origins. At any rate, a general idea at least".

"Indeed", commented Xavier. "And what _have _you found out, Colonel?"

"The claws are not organic. They're made of a metal. A rare alloy. Nearly indestructible. That's when I started my research. I looked through some old files, trying to see if there was any kind of alloy of that sort developed by any laboratory or military facility in the world. And I believe I found a match", Fury said. "Adamantium", he explained. "Near indestructible alloy developed sometime during the Cold War. In a heated state, it's a liquid, easily malleable and reshaped. But when it cools, it becomes completely indestructible. And you'll be interested to know", Fury added, "That we ran an X-ray on the mutant and found that his entire skeleton is coated by that structure. He's pretty much indestructible. And his entire skeleton was grafted with the adamantium at some point. The only way he could have survived a procedure like that was with his mutant ability. Which brings me to my theory".

"Go ahead", Xavier said.

"During the late 1980's and early 1990's there were rumors in the military of an exclusive black ops unit composed of mutants. This was, of course, at a time when the existence of mutants was not as widely known publicly as it is now. Nobody knows or claims to know anything about this group or its activities. There was no photographic or documentary evidence. But personally, I was once on a mission somewhere in Kuwait and I saw this…huge monstrous looking man…and…" Xavier noticed a certain degree of hesitation on the part of the Colonel. "…its something that quite unsettled me, I can tell you that. To date, I've been convinced that the guy I saw was a mutant, and not just any ordinary mutant, but a mutant soldier, an _operative _of some sort."

"And how does that relate to this 'Wolverine'?" Xavier asked. "Do you think he was one of these 'mutant operatives'?"

"Possibly", replied Fury. "He certainly has had some military training, possibly even training in guerilla warfare. His movements on the field were consistent with those of a black ops agent. It just _might _be possible that our man was affiliated with that unit at some point. However, that is just the beginning".

"What does it lead to?" asked Xavier, his curiosity now at its peak.

"Weapon X", Fury said softly, as though the word held some hidden meaning.

Xavier paused for a moment before he said, "That sounds quite ominous, Colonel. Care to explain?"

Fury sighed. "Sometimes, I'd just wish you'd abandon you're scruples and just read my mind. It'll save me a whole lot of trouble".

Xavier smiled. "Oh I think you will find that it will cause you a _lot _of trouble Nicholas", he said, addressing the military veteran by his first name.

"Oh well, I daresay you're right", admitted Fury. "Anyway, Weapon X, you must understand is little more than a rumor…"

"So many things in your world are 'little more than rumors I'm afraid", commented Xavier, but Fury ignored his interruption, "…but we have learnt that it was _allegedly _a Canadian military program with _alleged _funding from the US Government. Its purpose, as far as we can tell, was to create a living weapon".

Xavier raised his eyebrows. "Like your 'Wolverine'".

"Yes, precisely", said Fury. "And apparently the best way for them to create such a weapon would be to use a mutant, especially one whose mutation would allow him to survive the…enhancements they would give him".

"The adamantium skeleton and claws", said Xavier softly, understanding dawning on his face.

"Yes. And apparently, a Weapon X facility somewhere in the Canadian wilderness had the machinery necessary for the adamantium grafting procedure. Of course, we haven't really found such a facility ever, all we've seen are old unconfirmed reports that _could _be misinformation, but still, I'd say this Wolverine is living proof of the program. And I believe I have the evidence".

"That this 'Wolverine' is connected to Weapon X?" asked Xavier.

"Yes", said Fury triumphantly. "Of course, I might be wrong, but it'll be far too much of a coincidence". He paused before adding, "Once, during a routine interrogation I asked our man if the phrase 'Weapon X' meant anything to him. And that was that. He went into one of his berserker rages. Nearly would have killed me, if my aide didn't gas him then and there. Told me never to mention the words again in front of him some time later, when he'd calmed down somewhat. It _meant _something to him, Charles. You can see that, can't you?"

"Yes", said Xavier slowly. "I see what you mean. I must say, Colonel, that in the half-hour since I have learnt of the existence of this mutant, he has intrigued me greatly. He is truly a puzzle, from what I've pieced together so far from your comments".

"Well this is one puzzle I sure hope you will solve, Professor", said Fury as he indicated towards a cell. "Here he is".

The cell was small grey-tiled room, with a bunk on the left wall. The entrance to the cell itself was covered with 'bars' of green energy; lasers which Fury had explained, would send a 20-volt shock to anyone who came into physical contact with them. "Of course, in _his _case, we've upped the voltage to around 300. And even_ that _doesn't hurt him as much as a 20 hurts a normal person".

The prisoner himself, the ferocious mutant known only as 'Wolverine' sat on the bunk with an almost pensive expression on his unkempt and haggard face. The moment he heard the sound of footsteps however, his head turned towards the entrance of the cell. At the sight of people, Xavier fancied he saw an expression of savage fury spread across the mutant's face; a ferocity which lasted momentarily and was swiftly replaced by an expression of hostility, wariness and suspicion.

Wolverine was nearly six feet tall, five-ten at the very least. He was muscular, but not prominently so. He had cold grey-blue eyes and a matt of unkempt and greased black hair that gave him an almost wolfish appearance. He was wearing only a pair of light blue slacks, which had been provided to him by his captors.

Wolverine shot a glance towards Xavier and almost at once, Xavier felt a chill run down his spine. He felt as though he were prey, being sized up by a predator. As though he was a sheep being intimidated by a wolf. There was a savage, an almost _animalistic _presence about Wolverine that unnerved the Professor almost as much as it fascinated him, in some perverse way.

Wolverine was an animal. There was no mistake about that. He had the barely, just _barely_, the outward appearance of a human being, but deep inside he was an animal. And his eyes were like the bars of a cage, through which the caged animal glared out, with hostility towards those who had trapped him and frustration at his own helplessness.

Fury barked out an order at a technician stationed at a nearby console and a few seconds later, the bars of green energy vanished. Two of the guards who were stationed outside the cell flinched, as though they expected Wolverine to attack them as soon as his cell was open. However, Wolverine remained strangely, unnaturally tranquil. Xavier suspected it was due to the powerful tranquilizers and the other drugs that he had been treated with in order to ensure his captivity.

Fury wheeled the Professor into the cell and then addressed Wolverine with a tone of civility Xavier was certain the SHIELD director did not feel. "Wolverine, this is Professor Charles Xavier, a well-known scientist and a ....an old friend of mine."

Wolverine simply glared at Xavier for a few moments before replying in a cold and rough voice, "So, cuz your two-bit 'doctors' couldn't get anything outta me, you think this baldie in a wheelchair can do better…hit dirt, scum-bag!"

"Wolverine!" Fury admonished. "Mind your language, please! Charles here is a Professor of Genetics, with a specialty in mutations. He can help you, in ways we can't". Fury paused before adding, "At any rate, I think you will find it more…_pleasant_…dealing with him".

"I ain't got any time for 'pleasantries' or whatever ya call em," Wolverine replied. "So you can take your fancy words and shove it up you're…"

"That's enough", Fury said. He turned towards Xavier. "I think you'd better do whatever you have to fast enough Professor".

"Certainly, Colonel", agreed Xavier. "But may I suggest that I speak to Wolverine in private". And then, in a private message telepathically beamed straight into Fury's mind, Xavier added, _I suspect that your absence might prove to be a benign influence on your 'guest's' behavior_.

_You sure about that Charles, _Fury directed his thoughts towards Xavier.

_I can sense a great deal of hostility towards him, and much of it is directed towards you and your personnel. I would much prepare to be left alone for sometime in his cell, with him. It will definitely make my task…easier,_ replied Xavier.

_I still don't like it Charles. This guy's an animal. It certainly wouldn't do much for SHIELD's reputation if a prominent genetist is carved up by one of our violent prisoners, _reasoned Fury.

_Colonel_, Xavier said firmly. _You asked me to come here to help you and in order to do that, I must insist that you comply with my request._

Fury sighed. _Oh all right Professor. But we'll increase the tranquilizer dosage and two guards will be posted outside the cell. In case there's any trouble, give a shout and we'll bail you out._

_Thank you, Colonel, _replied Xavier.

Wolverine had scrutinizing the two men during this silent interchange, as though trying in some way, to perceive the hidden conservation. Frustration was clearly welling up in the mind of the savage mutant. Xavier sensed that that Wolverine was a being who relied on his senses and his instincts, both of which were redundant compared to the psychic might of the mind.

Fury gestured towards one of the guards standing nearby. "Give him another shot, Jim".

"Yes sir", replied the guard, as he took a dart-gun from his belt, loaded a small needle-shaped dart into it and fired it straight into Wolverine's neck. Wolverine gave a savage grunt, like that of an animal in pain and then relaxed after a few moments.

"Come along", Fury gestured towards the guards. The trio walked outside the cell, and almost immediately, the laser 'bars' materialized into place. Xavier could hear Fury giving instructions to the guards stationed outside.

He turned towards the savage mutant who was staring at him. However, Xavier sensed a distinct change in the mutant's behavior. Where there had, bare moments ago, been hostility and wariness, now there was a strange sense of curiosity. This sudden transition could subtly be observed from the captive mutant's facial expressions and body language; but Charles Xavier had the added luxury of an insight into the mutant's mind. He sensed the transition through the uncanny psychic intuition he had perfected in a lifetime of self-learning and training. In the presence of Nick Fury and his guards, Wolverine had been a tensed predator, prepared to strike at any moment, barely held by his restraints. Now, he had relaxed and was casually observing the newcomer in his 'enclosure'.

"Who are you?" Wolverine asked, his voice as cold and raspy as before, but not as hostile.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and, as my friend Colonel Fury has already told you, a specialist in mutations", Xavier said calmly, softly. He decided it was best to proceed slowly, cautiously, giving the mutant information one step at a time; extracting information even more carefully, so that there was no possibility of sudden provocation or misunderstanding which could compromise the objective of the meeting. Over the course of his career, Xavier had had a great deal of interaction with the military and various intelligence agencies and had therefore come into contact with many of the world's most proficient 'interrogation experts'. He had acquired many of the 'tricks of their trade' directly from their minds using his telepathy, feeling it was a skill which could come in useful someday. After all, interrogation was a psychological exercise of sorts which could strengthen the interrogators mind and mental resolve, as well as his confidence; all of them benefits which any telepath seeking to unlock his maximum potential would wish to receive. Of course, the extraction of information was not something which Xavier now had any particular difficulty with, after a lifetime of honing and using his mutant abilities. He sincerely hoped it would not prove to be a difficulty in this case as well.

"What'dya want with me?" Wolverine demanded, a tenseness entering his voice.

"I want to help you, Wolverine", Xavier said. "I take it that is your name?"

"It's the one I was given by those bastards", Wolverine said softly, but with the tension still present in his voice.

"Who Wolverine? Who gave you that name?" Xavier asked, feeling that they were getting somewhere.

"What do you care? You're one of them", said Wolverine.

"No I am not, Wolverine", Xavier said firmly.

"Sure you are. You, your pal Fury, those third-rate amateurish guards of his…you're all part of it".

"Part of _what_?" Xavier insisted.

"I don't know. You people took it from me. Just like you took so many other things. Just like you took my goddamn _life_", Wolverine half shouted.

Xavier heard the cocking of gun's outside the cell. _Nicholas, please tell your men to be calm. The situation is under control_, he telepathically told Fury. He turned towards Wolverine, "Are you implying you've been harmed in some way?"

"Oh I've bin harmed all right", Wolverine said softly. "I've bin harmed so I can _do _the harming. For _them_."

"For whom Wolverine? I'm afraid you're not making much sense. Who _are _you talking about?" Xavier asked, wondering if he was indeed dealing with a madman.

This time Wolverine maintained an indifferent silence. Xavier decided to try another tactic.

"Just relax", he said calmly. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the thoughts of the animalistic mutant seated before him.

_Violence, death, killing…it was a minefield of treachery, of danger…forests, deserts…tanks, troops, guns, above all GUNS…he had to kill them all…kill the enemy…its was his objective…what he had to do…what he was _told _to do…Oh God!...the landmine nearly blew off his leg…it didn't matter, the wounds would heal…what mattered was the target…the target had to be…eliminated…it was war…all was fair in war…and he was the Army, the ultimate weapon…_

"Ugh", Xavier groaned as he rapidly withdrew out of Wolverine's mind. The short-lived experienced had proved to be strangely claustrophobic.

"Hey, you did something, right?" Wolverine asked, suddenly suspicious, his hands raised almost as a reflex.

"I…" Xavier began, but the savage mutant cut him off, "You did something…something weird, dammit, I _knew _it…something in my head".

"Its called _telepathy_, Wolverine", Xavier said calmly, rubbing his forehead.

"Godamn it, I've had _enough _of people messing around with my head", Wolverine cried out loud, standing up. There was a sound of a _snickt _and simultaneously, three long glistening metallic claws emerged in a second from the back of both of Wolverine's arms.

"My God", Xavier exclaimed.

"Almost immediately, the laser bars of the cell disappeared and the two SHIELD guards appeared, both of them simultaneously firing tranquilizer darts into the savage mutants neck. Wolverine gave a savage roar of fury and lunged forward towards the guards, about to lash out at them with his claws, before he gave a groan and slumped down on the floor, unmoving.

"Sir, are you all right?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes, I…" Xavier continued to rub his forehead. "I'm fine. I'd just like a glass of water please." One of the guards instantly rushed out of the cell to fetch the water. The other guard asked him, "Professor, did that bloody animal try to kill you?"

Xavier winced a little on hearing the guard's description for Wolverine. He then sighed and replied slowly, softly, "I do not think so. I believe it was a reflex of sorts. There was a small…_provocation_…on my part, unfortunately. A slight misunderstanding, I fear." He then muttered under his breath, "Violence…so much violence".

"I beg your pardon, sir", said the confused guard.

"I meant", Xavier said with an added tone of confidence, "that your prisoner is a man of violence. A man who have lived and…_operated_…in circumstances of violence. Therefore, violent actions, violent _reflex _actions rather, have become second nature to him".

Colonel Fury had entered the cell by then He shook his head. "I knew something like this would happen Charles", he said softly, regretfully.

"Nicholas, I honestly believed that I was starting to get somewhere with him. Perhaps, I should have confined myself to…conventional interrogation…rather than moving in with my telepathy immediately", he said. "Patience I'm afraid, is something even I have yet to fully master".

"Did you learn anything, Charles?" Nick Fury asked hopefully. "Anything at all?"

"It seems your theories about his military association…especially the _Weapon X _program you spoke about seems to be more or less vindicated. It is evident that Wolverine has been involved in hostile combat situations in the past and that he clearly received order…directives from someone. He also told me something rather curious. Something about…him being harmed to harm others and people 'messing around with his head'. Tell me", Xavier paused and added slowly and carefully, "Did this Weapon X program involve psychological manipulation of any sort? Brainwashing, behavior modification or something along those lines?"

"Well", Fury said hesitantly, "I'm not sure. I'll check the files. Although presumably I guess they would have to have been some kind of conditioning, or counseling…most of the 'ordinary' Special Forces and black ops units I've ever observed provided a bit of 'help' to their boys. I guess they would doubly have to have made sure in his case. After all, that adamantium grafting process couldn't have been all that pleasant, even with his healing factor. And the guy is an animal, must have been quite difficult to control"

"I suspect his animalistic behavior must have made him an asset to…whoever controlled him", said Xavier.

"Anything else you learnt from your probe?" asked Fury.

"Yes", Xavier said. "Your prisoner is a man instinctively accustomed to violence. This is clearly reflected in his propensity for it. He is an animal; a predator with a predator's instinct to hunt and to kill. And yet", he paused. "And yet, behind the rough exterior, there are traces of…of…something else. A lost man, a misunderstood man, a…victim. A victim of unacknowledged tormentors. A victim of what he has become."

"My, that's pretty deep, Professor", said Fury. "But I see what you're leading towards. You're implying that this man, Wolverine owes his 'charming personality' to brainwashing and manipulation. Sorry, but I don't think that's really gonna fly. A man like that simply had to be born like that. Born savage. Or at least, lived life like a savage. No amount of 'men in white coats' can ever make a man like that if he wasn't on his way to being like that from the start. You can plant a seed only on fertile ground, can't you?"

"I agree with you, Colonel. And yet, there are certain incidents, circumstances, events…that bring about unimaginable mental agony and trauma to the extent of literally transforming an individual; supplanting his real identity with a new one, so to speak."

"Yes, I…" Fury paused, "I suppose it is plausible".

"At any rate, this mysterious 'Wolverine' has certainly piqued my interest", Xavier said as he turned towards one of the guards hovering outside. "How much longer will he remain unconscious?"

"About an hour, perhaps. Two, if we're lucky", shrugged the guard.

Xavier turned towards Fury. "With your permission, Colonel, I would like to spend fifteen minutes with Wolverine alone in his cell. I believe I may enjoy greater success with my probe when he is unconscious. I did sense a subconscious resistance towards my telepathy on his part when he was conscious".

"You sure about this, Professor?" asked Fury.

"Yes", said Charles Xavier slowly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a visibly exhausted and shaken Charles Xavier was seated once more opposite Colonel Nick Fury in his office. Fury had offered Xavier a second glass of brandy, which the mutant telepath gladly accepted.

"Whoa, you look pretty tired Professor. I never knew this psychic stunt could take so much out of you", commented Fury.

"It usually doesn't", Xavier replied. "But then, this _is _an unusual circumstance isn't it. A mutant who may or may not be, or have been, the savage he appears to be. A man who was predator and has now become prey. A man accustomed to both offence and defense, though I suspect the former is now heavily tied in with the latter. A man who isn't quite sure who he is or where he came from, save for the fact that he knows he was used and abused in some way. A man whose only name is a code-word found on a dog-tag which describes him all too well. A man ashamed of his berserker rages but who depends on them for his survival. Yes, your Wolverine is truly a paradox, and yet beneath it all, I feel that the explanations would be simple, if only we knew his story."

"Well I'm working on that", said Fury. "I'll call up some old sources, pull out some old files. See if I can find something". He sighed. "Well anyway Charles, I'm much obliged to you for all your help. I won't bother you for much longer. You'll be taken to your hotel right away. You don't need to worry. I've made the arrangements, and the payment. Tomorrow, I'll send the car around to pick you up and take you to the airport. I'll let you know if we've found something".

"Thank you, Nicholas. But if I may make a suggestion", Xavier said. "I'll be returning to Washington in a week's time as I will be attending a genetics conference. I've already made arrangements to rent an apartment in the city. So, if you have no objections, I would very much like to meet Wolverine again and, if possible, carry on with my…with our 'research' on him".

"Hmm", Fury said. "I guess that could be arranged. But you're quite a busy man Professor. So I suppose this means you've really taken an interest in this mutant."

"Yes Nicholas, I have", Xavier sighed. "It is very _very _rarelythat I get the opportunity to meet a fellow mutant, let alone help one. And here you have a mutant who I feel is in desperate need of help. He may appear to be dangerous on the surface but somehow, behind that image of brutality and coarseness, there is insecurity, even fear. For, you see, he is a man who was turned into a predator...and later became the prey".


End file.
